


Purple Hair and Winged Eyeliner

by bruises



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Punk, Concerts, Crowdsurfing, Crushes, Dancing, F/F, First Meetings, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kissing, Singing, mosh pit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first Friday night in almost three months, Cora decides to go to a concert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple Hair and Winged Eyeliner

**Author's Note:**

> for teen wolf femslash week (day one: favourite ship)

For the first Friday night in almost three months, Cora decides to go to a concert. She ties her waist length purple hair into a loose bun and throws a pair of high-waisted shorts along with a pair of fishnet stockings and her favourite shirt with the sleeves cut off. Within half an hour, she arrives at the venue and lines up.

It doesn’t take long for the doors to open and before she knows it, Cora is walking through the dimly lit hallway to get to the doors that lead to the stage. Luckily, she isn’t right at the back of the crowd; she’s somewhere in the middle before the mosh pit starts.

The opening band starts playing soon after the room becomes full and Cora’s throwing her arms up and signing along. The beat of the drum is rattling through her bones and wow, she can’t believed she stayed away from the music scene for this long (and she decides she’s never staying away for that long again).

As the headlining band begin setting up their gear, most people start talking to their friends beside them. Since Cora came alone, she quickly takes her hair out of the bun that she’d tied it in and ties it again, being sure to catch all the little pieces that seem to fall out.

“Your hair looks really pretty,” A voice says from behind Cora.

Cora turns around and tries not to drop her mouth in awe when she sees how pretty the girl with perfect winged eyeliner is.

“Thank you.” Cora’s not blushing, of course she isn’t.

Before the girl has a chance to tell Cora her name, the sound of a guitar strumming fills the room and the crowd starts shouting the lyrics to one of Cora’s favourite songs. She turns around to look for the girl, but frowns when she’s nowhere to be seen.

She takes a deep breath and tells herself that if somethings actually there then they’ll see each other again but for now, she’s here to enjoy herself.

Cora feels a sudden rush of electricity run through her bones as sings along to with the lead singer and bangs her head to the beat.

* * *

Cora doesn’t actually end up going to another concert for two weeks because she had exams both Fridays. It’s finally Friday and she doesn’t have any college commitments, so Cora puts on a plain top and some skinny jeans, pairing them with her favourite black boots and ties her hair in a bun once more.

Over the past two weeks, Cora’s thought about the perfect-winged-eyeliner girl more than she’s willing to admit and she’s pretty upset that she didn’t say anything to her that night. It just so happens that every time Cora listens to the song that was playing when she turned back around, she feels her heart strings tug a little.

Cora’s lining up for tonight’s show when she feels a tap on her shoulder. Thinking that it’s someone telling her to move up (because her nose is buried in her phone), she turns around with a firm look on her face but it immediately softens when she sees who it is.

“I didn’t get a chance to introduce myself last time; I’m Allison,” Perfect-winged-eyeliner girl says with a grin, extending her hand.

The second she shakes Allison’s hand, Cora feels so many butterflies fly around her stomach she thinks she might need to sit down for a moment.

“I-I’m Cora,” she says, feeling a little embarrassed when she stutters.

Allison simply smiles at her as they both pay at the door and get their hands stamped. They’re at the same venue as last time and Cora suddenly remembers something.

“Your eyeliner that night - and well, tonight as well actually, is perfect. I’m so jealous.”

“I practiced a lot,” Allison chuckles. Cora thinks she sees her blushing but maybe it’s just the lighting.

The first band starts playing and this time, they two of them are caught in the middle of the mosh pit so they move quickly to get out.

“I’m going to crowdsurf,” Allison shouts over the sound of the guitar riffs combined with the crowd shouting back lyrics.

Cora nods and watches as Allison makes her way to the front of the crowd and within seconds, she’s up on stage with other people who have the same idea as her.

Before Allison jumps into the crowd, the lead singer hands her the mic and she shouts the lyrics into it. Moments later, Allison’s crowdsurfing and Cora’s still standing behind the mosh pit, banging her head up and down as she sings along to the song.

The lights around the room are dark and it makes it hard for Cora to see anything above her. She feels a weight brush against her hands but she isn’t prepared for it to come down with full force.

Allison’s crowdsurfing comes to an end when Cora misplaces her hands, and she’s on the ground faster than she jumped off stage. Cora instantly hears Allison cry out and drops down to her knees, quickly helping her up because they’re right behind a moshpit.

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry Allison,” Cora repeats over and over again.

Allison tries to stand on her left foot but fails. “It’s fine, Cora. It wasn’t your fault. Is there a first aid room at this venue?”

With a nod, Cora reaches for one of Allison’s arms and wraps it around her shoulder as she helps her out of the crowd. People move out of the way without being asked to and Allison thanks them each time, trying to ignore the fact that she’s probably broken her ankle.

Cora gently helps Allison sit down on the chair in the first aid room and sits in the seat next to her as the medic examines her ankle. It doesn’t take the medic long to work out what’s gone wrong; Allison as broken her ankle.

Almost instantly, Cora’s apologizing again and Allison knows that it wasn’t her fault; when you crowdsurf these things are bound to happen. She shuffles over in her seat to kiss Cora and they almost forget that the medic is in the room .

When they pull apart, both Cora and Allison are blushing and Allison starts laughing to herself.

“You’ll have to go to the emergency room at the hospital but I’ve already told them that you’ll be arriving. Do you have a car?” The medic asks Cora.

Cora nods.

“I’ll help you take her to the car.”

Once Allison is safely in Cora’s car, the medic waves them goodbye and Cora drives her to the town’s hospital.

“So, no crowdsurfing for a while,” Allison sighs.

They’re stopped at a traffic light so Cora leans over and kisses Allison’s cheek. “No crowdsurfing for a while.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was based off "I accidentally dropped you while you were crowd surfing and you broke your ankle and now I feel responsible so I’m carrying you out of the moshpit". it's been so long since i've written a punk au, i hope this is okay ))  
> thank you for reading, let me know what you think!  
> [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
